


Drabbles into Crack

by Lanesy



Series: 2019 Pieces [3]
Category: Dororo (Anime 2019), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Crack, Digital Art, Experimental Style, Fluff and Crack, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanesy/pseuds/Lanesy
Summary: Send help





	1. Send Help

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please


	2. Chapter 2

Shiranui found Saburomaru's corpse washed upon the island shore. He is stunned that one of his companions has been slain by weak, mortal men. He screams and screams but dies down when he notices Jiromaru struggling to get on the shore. It took the shark agonizing long minutes to reach his brother and a few brief seconds to mourn Saburomaru's death before he consumed his kin. Shiranui let out crazed laughter.

Jiromaru grows more powerful with every bite. The strength of his brother is added to his own and he slowly transforms into something more powerful than the both of them combined. Spikes pierced his skin, his fins turned wing like and his body convulsed as he grew legs. But he did not go after the young child, he walked towards Shiarnui and knelt at his feet.

“Will you marry me?” The shark spoke in broken Japanese. Shiranui, stunned by this turn of events, accidentally ended up saying yes. Then Jiromaru turned into a beautiful girl and then explained that she was just cursed to be a shark but could totally change back into a shark at any time if he was into that. The two wed a few weeks later and everyone was happy. The old fashion stick in the mud guys got a hetero-normative marriage, the progressive folk got a transexual character and the furries got scale porn. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my Beta Reader for the lovely drawing.


	3. News

Minecraft Update 1.16.9

We are excited to inform you that we are adding the first new villager in years, the Bartender! Villages with Brewing Stands now have a chance to spawn this mixer master that will happily sell you potions for enough coin. But don't think we forgot about the Clerics! They are still here, they will now pick up their profession from the new craftable item, “The Altar”. 

Continue Reading...

Minecraft Update 1.17.1

“Not the bees! Not the bees!” In this new update we like to call “The Swarm”, we've let loose bugs into the servers. (The insect kind not a repeat of last year's incident). Bees are an aggressive mob that will spawn near flower fields. Their nests are a source of a new food item “Honey” which can be distilled into slime balls! Or drag your enemies into the fields and have the bees attack them! Death to all intruders! You can collect beetles as decorative pieces and hang them against the wall, capture and breed them for dye!

Continue Reading...

Minecraft Update 1.18.29

Due to many parental concerns, we've decided to remove the Gold Block since most members were just using them to make less than family friendly sculptures. We are now holding polls to decide where each item falls on a “vaguely phallic” to “That's Totally a Penis” scale to prevent these incidents from occurring in the future.

Continue Reading...

 

Minecraft Update 1.99.986

Elon Musk has fully integrated human consciousness into the servers.

Continue Reading...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I wrote this before the bee update.


End file.
